Whodunnit: Mystery Manor
by Moley Koopa
Summary: 13 unlucky guests has been invited to play a game that could cost them their lives. Only one of them is going to walk out there alive, and that person will walk out with not only their life. But 250000 coins and the pride of unmasking the murderer, Whodunnit.


Episode 1: Starting Crash

**Yes, this fic is just written for fun and I adore Whodunnit, but maybe the cast & host selection is lacking a bit… XD *Shot* This might be because that Admiral Bobbery is also doing one and I do not want to copy anything off him, so I decided with the next butler in mind, Bootler. XD *Shot***

* * *

A boo appeared on the screen as he came out from a void. "Hello everyone, my name is Bootler, and I have been the butler in this Death Manor for only a few days, and not even knowing who hired me to be their voice. However, as my job is approaching, I have to get ready for the guests' arrival, not knowing in order to win 250,000 coins, they would most likely to die, and their game, if murder."

* * *

A limo approached the Mystery Manor as the gates opened, the guest inside is silent like the entire trip. As soon as it stopped, the door opened as a woman stepped out, her shining orange dress shining in the sunlight as she approached the manor, once inside, she grabbed a glass of champagne offered to her by a silent maid, feeling welcome by the two maids, the other one opening the door for her.

Another limo arrived as the woman in orange turned to the window, a shy looking koopa with a bandage on his snort and with shorts and a jacket on got out of the car. Not sure about this mysterious manor in front of him, the koopa still went inside and met the lady in orange, who just sipped her champagne quietly without talking, which got the shy looking koopa to have no other choice on what to do than to take a glass of rich alcohol offered to him as he sipped from the glass he is holding.

The next guest just came through the door without anyone's notice, a normal white blooper without too much of a feature. Not knowing what to do, he just took a glass of champagne offered to him, leaving 10 cups behind.

Thinking that it wouldn't hurt, the shy koopa went up to the blooper, "Good morning…" He said in a shy way.

"Good morning." The blooper replied back, his facial expressions not changing, the lady in orange watched as she sat on a sofa, not planning to socialize with the other two.

Another limo arrived as the three guests already inside's attention was caught by the engine noise as it pulled to a stop, a pink birdo stepped out of the door. Making sure that her bowtie is not messy, she walked into the manor as she grabbed a glass of champagne. When she approached the players, her interest is at the choice of decoration in the manor instead of the players as she slightly bowed to them without a word before starting to browse the walls of the manor.

The 5th player's limo pulled to a stop as she exited it, her blond ponytails and her casual clothes seemed pretty carefree for this game as she stepped into the manor with a smile, thanking the maids, she took a glass of champagne. Walking towards the players already there, she flashed a smile. "Hi guys!" The monkey cheerfully said, as the lady in orange got up from her seat.

"Hello!" The lady in orange cheerfully replied to the monkey's exclaim, it isn't long until the blooper joined into their conversation. The shy koopa took another sip from his glass as the birdo continued to browse the area, not even distracted by the chatting one bit.

A limo pulled to a stop at the front door as a rich looking girl came out with a small smile, in an attempt of making herself comfortable, she adjusted her dress and bowtie. Once inside the manor, she grabbed a glass of champagne on offer.

"Good morning." The rich girl flashed a smile before she shook the monkey's hand.

The monkey smiled back at her, "Good morning! This is surely a fine day!" The monkey laughed.

The rich girl's grin grew wider, "Yes, this is a very fine day."

"Aww…" The lady in orange complained, "I want to be included in this!" She laughed.

However their laughs was interrupted by an engine sound, they turned to the door as a nimbi came in, smiling slyly, she took a glass of champagne offered to her and approached the girls.

"Please accept this very sincere good morning to you all." The nimbi said as she sipped her glass of rich alcohol, not losing her posture.

The lady in orange bowed, "Good morning to you."

By this point the monkey and the rich girl are having another conversation at somewhere else.

Another limo pulled to a halt as a dry bones stepped out, nothing out of ordinary with him as he is a normal dry bones, a bit intimidated by the manor in front of him, he got into the building as he took a glass of champagne.

Approaching the blooper and the koopa, the dry bones waved to them, "Hi! Good morning!" He said in an uncertain way, not very confident.

The shy koopa did nothing other than smiling back at him, not saying a word as the blooper waved back, "Hello, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

A player stepped through the door with no one noticing, the man's in purple plumber uniform as he grabbed a glass of rich alcohol offered to him, smiling as he intimidated the monkey and the rich girl with his thin, tall appearance, he went towards the birdo alone.

"Hello." He smiled. The birdo looked at him before looking back at the display.

"Good morning." She said, not looking at him, her interest still on the displayed items.

Seeing that she doesn't want to say anything else, the man in purple sat down on a sofa as he sipped his champagne.

A limo came through the doors as a tenth guest closed the car door behind her, being a small toadette she is one of the most impressive of them all as she swung her pink pigtails around, making sure that her clothes are neat, she head inside and grabbed the glass of champagne offered to her with a small bow.

"Hello." The quiet birdo decided to talk to someone, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes," The toadette replied, "It is a pleasure." They rattled their glasses together as they shook hands.

The third last guest came through the doors, he's an old brown toad with a cane that he carries around, normally around the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, taking a glass of champagne to not to be rude, he hesitated on drinking it.

The toadette and the birdo approached him, "Not drinking this rich, delicious alcohol?" The birdo asked as the old toad shook his head, "Such a shame, it's quite a nice thing to have."

The toadette flashed a smiled, "Don't worry, old people should have some alcohol intakes sometimes, this is actually good for the body. Trust me, I'm professional on this."

"… Thank you." The old toad seemed pretty convinced as he sipped his glass of alcohol, "It's quite nice, if you ask me."

"See?" The toadette giggled.

Another limo stopped at the front door as a blue yoshi with sunglasses came out. He walked into the manor with his arms folded as he grabbed a glass of champagne.

Not talking to anyone, the newcomer guest sat down on a sofa, sipping his alcohol in hand, he didn't say a word to the man in purple besides him.

The final player came in as the others looked at him. He is a normal lakitu without his could due to the rules. Looking around, he grabbed a glass of champagne.

"I think this is the full cast!" The monkey said in glee.

The lady in orange jumped up, "You know, I think we should do a cheers right now!" She held her glass up high as the others also held their glass up high.

_SMASH!_

The players' attention turned to the lakitu. "Sorry." He said as the maids swept up the broken glass.

"Come on!" The blooper said, "Already something unexpected happened?" He laughed.

"OH MY GOD! WHO IS THAT?!" The toadette shouted, "Look, creepy guy coming down." She clicked her fingers as she tried to get the others' attention without success, pointing to the butler coming down the stairs.

Bootler finally made his way down the stairs, "Guests, please pay attention." The two silent maids came to his side as he announced some general rules. "I am Bootler, who is to act as the one who hired me, which I don't know who. However I know what I am doing, anyways please hear this most important rule, when this bell rings, if you please Lahla."

Lahla, one of the silent maids ran the bell as it made a sound, making most of the guests' spine to have a chill down it.

"Now," Bootler continued, "This will ring, when something important happens, anyways I believe that you all would like a small introduction, so I'll introduce you in the order you have arrived."

The lady in orange had a chill up her spine, knowing that she was the one who arrived first. "The first to arrive is Ms. Daisy, a tennis coach from Sarasa Land." Bootler introduced as the princess of Sarasa Land smiled and waved to the others watching her.

Daisy: Hmm… This game will be interesting, it already is when I signed up, but I have no idea that they will actually introduce the fact that I'm a tennis coach, so I'll be one of the people that will have a dumb occupation, I guess.

Bootler then faced the next to enter as a blush made its way onto the shy koopa's cheeks. "The next to arrive is Mr. Koops, the mayor of the town of Petalburg."

Koops: … Eeeks, this isn't a nice start, even though I have a quite demanding and powerful occupation based around me, I know that I have made a really bad first impression on the others, they will think that I'm a wimp, like I already am.

Knowing he's going to be introduced next, the blooper sighed as Bootler pointed at him with his arm. "The third to arrive is Mr. Blooper, a photographer from Mushroom City."

Blooper: It's really stressful to think that maybe the 250000 coins might be based on the first impressions, like any other game shows, maybe the others will decide your fate so I know that the first impressions cannot fail, I cannot afford to let it fail like that.

"The next to arrive," Bootler looked at another guest, who looked pretty normal and casual. "Is Ms. Birdo, she is a teacher from the Toad Town Junior School." Looking as normal as she already is, Birdo didn't say a word as she scanned through the room, looking at the various players.

Birdo: My occupation and my aura that is getting out of me will help me. I know it, that's what happened to help me in classrooms. So my logic right now is, if it happens in a classroom, why can't it happen here?

Bootler looked at the monkey, who looked a bit nervous, "The next to arrive is Ms. Tiny, a restaurant manager from Congo Bongo Island."

Tiny: It's terrifying when you are giving first impressions with someone introducing you. In this case, it's 12 others instead of usually at the maximum of 5, so I'm pretty nervous when everyone just like, turned to me out of the blue.

Bootler continued on, "The next to arrive is Ms. Mimi, a maid from Merlee's Mansion." The said girl gave a bow as she received looks.

Mimi: I love it when I receive attention. I know that I should be one of these maids, but who said that a maid cannot play a game with some maids serving? I'm just gonna go with this as my confidence base. But maybe confidence isn't everything, I am going to play the weak, cute and naïve card of mine, when it busts, my rich girl attitude will come in, this is how I will do things. Like the Mimi way.

"The next to arrive is Ms. Luvbi, a journalist from the Overthere." Bootler introduced as Luvbi flashed a small, sly smile before bowing to the others.

Luvbi: It is a pleasure to be here, if I may say. This is actually where I'm gonna play it smart, I am going to show some people, maybe no one in here, that smartness could outstand toughness. I have my confidence in this based around this, so I know that I would do well, because this is a sentence that I will base a lot of things around from now on. Basically this is how I see life as, in a more simple way to say it.

Bootler looked at the next to arrive, who looked a bit intimidated by the looks of everyone else. "The next to arrive is Mr. Dry Bones, a chef from Toad Town."

Dry Bones: I hate to have looks by everyone at me, I know that I'm pretty timid and am a coward, and I know that out of the other 12 in front of me right now, someone will be thinking the same.

"The next to arrive is Mr. Waluigi, a treasure hunter from Toad Town." Bootler introduced as Waluigi smirked at the others.

Waluigi: I love it when I work alone, and that's what I'm gonna do, otherwise everyone will disagree with my opinions so I'm just gonna make enemies, no friends.

"The next to arrive is Ms. Toadette, a nurse from Toad Town." Bootler pointed at the toadette as she swung her pigtails around with a smile.

Toadette: Solve a mystery… Maybe my nursing skills will come in handy because I'm actually the head of my nurse unit, so I'm pretty confident with my skills. Besides that, I'm just gonna play to my best and try to cover my naïve side.

Bootler looked at the next to enter, "The third last to arrive is Mr. Toadsworth, an advisor from Peach's Castle."

Toadsworth: Even though the princess wanted me to join this game and tries my best and test myself, I'm still worried about her, I hope that Toad can manage it… But anyways, to my old bones, maybe I'll walk out with the money, and this manor is fantastic! I have to say.

Bootler pointed at the blue yoshi, "The second last to arrive is Mr. Boshi, an athlete from Mushroom City."

Boshi: I know that it's hard to change someone, so I am just going to be myself, the competitive self that has the greed to win. However I have an advantage at the same time, I know that I'm pretty good on teamwork, so I guess I'll be good if someone would be my ally.

"The last to enter is Mr. Lakitu, a lawyer from Bowser's Castle." Bootler introduced the last player.

Lakitu: I feel pretty nervous because as soon as I come in, I just had to break something, in any mystery I think that you should get someone to trust, yet who will trust someone that can't even hold a champagne glass up right without dropping it?

"Now," Bootler started, "I would like to take you all to your rooms, so please all follow me. But please be careful, as today is the first day you are here, please come down in 30 minutes for a small welcoming party."

Mimi squealed in delight.

Mimi: Party? I love parties! This game just got a lot more fun if it isn't already! I hope there's dancing stuff and I'll just dance and maybe flirt with someone. Teehee!

Bootler continued on, "Please, Daisy, follow Lahla to your room."

Daisy nervously laughed as she followed the silent boo to her room.

"Koops," Bootler said, "Please follow Peeka to your room."

"Yes…" The nervous koopa followed the other silent maid of Mystery Manor to his room.

Koops: I'm not confident for this. The two creepy twins like boo maids are already freaking me out as much as the bell and Bootler, the butler of ours according to him.

By this time, Lahla had already made her way back from Daisy's room.

"Blooper, please follow Lahla to your room." Bootler continued as Peeka appears around the stairs as she started to come down.

Blooper shrugged before following Lahla to his room.

"Birdo, please follow Peeka to your room." Bootler said when Peeka came back to his side.

Birdo smiled as she walked towards her room with Peeka leading her.

Tiny: Birdo is someone that gives me chills down the spine, she is just so mysterious! I think that she is up to something, if not she is just a creepy person. I'm pretty surprised that she is able to teach because I think that the students will have a heart attack with her as their tutor!

Soon, Tiny followed Lahla to her room.

Luvbi: Tiny seemed like a cheer girl who just is overexcited at everything. The way I see it, is that it's just stupid. If I were to work with her later on, I will never say a single word to her and I'll do everything singlehandedly, I just cannot trust her with any work.

When Peeka came down, Mimi followed her to her room, blowing a kiss to the rest of the guests before she went.

Dry Bones: Mimi is so creepy, every single word she said is just intimidating me. Besides her every word and action seemed like that she is flirting, and I know that I'm a bit scared of her.

Luvbi soon went as soon as Lahla appeared around the staircase, knowing that she will be the next one to be taken to her room.

Toadsworth: Luvbi is a nice girl, formal and polite, but she has a really smart and sly nature which I just doesn't seem right to me. So my conclusion is that she is someone that I'll have to watch out from this moment.

Lakitu: Luvbi doesn't seem right to me, she just went, as if she knew that she is going to be the next to be led to her room, so I find that weird? Hell yes!

Dry Bones was led to his room, a bit intimidated by the place and the silent Peeka leading him.

Waluigi: Dry Bones is a coward. He is scared of everything in my opinion. Sometimes I wonder how he got through life as such a coward that cannot be even more like a coward.

Waluigi then went to his room with Lahla leading him, as careless as ever.

Toadette: For some really I think Waluigi is just way too careless about everything, I mean, I would love it if he is not here, because I do find that annoying and distracting.

Toadette soon went to her room with Peeka leading her, Toadsworth did the same soon after with Lahla leading him.

Boshi: These two toads… I think I'll prefer Toadette, the old one is just a bit too weird and I think that he will be distractive if we were to work as a team together.

Within minutes, Boshi and Lakitu are in their rooms as well, Bootler looked around as he went to his butler's quarters.

* * *

**Daisy's Room**

Daisy sighed as she grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

Daisy: I cannot just sit here. I mean I would love to do something right now. I would like the party to begin in just 5 minutes to be honest. I just simply can't sit still.

With nothing to do, she just sat there and ate her apple quietly.

* * *

A figure walked down the stairs as they looked around the foyer where no one is here, there are still 10 minutes until Bootler and the maids will start to set the party up. Smiling to themselves, they started to do whatever they wished to do.

* * *

**Dry Bones' Room**

"I hate this…" He muttered as he closed the curtains slowly and sat down on his bed.

Dry Bones: I'm not even here for like 30 minutes, and I'm already scared of everything here. Maybe I shouldn't be greedy and signed up for this because I wanted the 500000 coins.

Dry Bones sighed as he wrote something in a book.

* * *

The figure smiled as they approached Bootler's quarters. Making sure that they are silent, they passed the note into his room.

* * *

**Luvbi's Room**

Luvbi hummed a peaceful tune to herself as she grabbed her journal and started to write in it.

Luvbi: I admit that this house is really creepy. But it is also pretty nice that I think that this place will be nice to live. However for some reason, I have a bad feeling about the future.

As she closed her journal, the sly nimbi opened her curtains and looked outside.

* * *

Bootler dropped the note to the ground.

"You have to be kidding me." He said.

Lahla and Peeka approached him, not even saying a word.

* * *

**Blooper's Room**

Blooper looked at the window next to his room, which is Koops' as he wrote something down on the note pad in his room.

Blooper: Koops is shy, but he isn't dumb in my opinion. So I think maybe for the future I'll work with him, I'll consider this idea. It's not a bad one, after all.

With a sigh, he threw a piece of paper into Koops' room, and a piece of paper flew back soon after.

* * *

Everyone is dancing on the dancing floor, enjoying themselves, all except for Toadsworth, who's too old, Luvbi, how isn't that type of person, Birdo, who don't won't to and Waluigi, who also doesn't want to.

Lakitu is noticed to be hanging around the piano as Mimi made her way to Dry Bones.

"Mind dancing with me?" Mimi asked as Dry Bones looked pretty nervous.

Dry Bones: Mimi is pretty cute, however creepy at the same time. She could be my worst enemy in this game.

"Sure." Dry Bones replied.

Mimi smiled, "To you want to dance ballet, tango or waltz?"

Dry Bones rolled his eyes before saying something. Birdo looked at them in awe as she clapped for quietly. Lakitu seemed to have his eyes on something else on the other side of the piano.

Daisy and Tiny engaged a fun conversation to the left of Lakitu as they chatted happily. Luvbi is having a conversation with the toads towards the left of them.

Koops and Blooper can be seen at the opposite side of the piano, which is the other corner of the room, having a conversation as well while Waluigi is in the final corner of the room, looking around at the others and the place. Boshi is on Waluigi's corner division of the room but right next to the rug as he noticed something wet is in the center of it.

Boshi: I'm pretty curious about what is on the rug in the center. I just need to know it or knowing myself, I'll go crazy.

Waluigi: As a looked around the room, I found that I'm standing near the door, and around a corner. Koops and Blooper are to the right of me, which is also a corner, to the left of me in the corner is the piano and the corner opposite to me has a shelf but not next to the wall. Finally there are some suspicious black curtains opposite to me and I wonder why they changed the white ones to black.

Dry Bones and Mimi danced to the music playing in the audio, just as it came to the most exciting part, Dry Bones let go of Mimi, which is part of the dance.

_CLICK!_

The entire room blacked out.

A scream recognized to be Mimi's is heard.

"Is anybody here? Can you hear me?" Daisy wondered as she tried to move around, only to bump into Tiny.

"Where are you Dry Bones? And where is Mimi?" Birdo wondered as she freaked out, moving around trying to find the dancers that she is watching a second ago.

"Um… Where's Blooper?" Koops said, nervous.

Toadette is seen bumping into Toadsworth as she panicked, Luvbi remained where she is.

Luvbi: It is madness in here, and I do not want to be involved in it, so I know that I would like to remain here and wait for help.

_SWOOSH!_

_CUT!_

"Err… What's that noise?" Dry Bones wondered as dragging sounds are heard.

_CLICK!_

_SWOOSH!_

_CRASH!_

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Tiny shouted, scared.

_CLICK!_

"Is everybody okay?" Bootler asked as the lights were turned on.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Mimi screamed in horror as she pointed at the middle of the rug, everyone looked there and gasped in horror.

The chandelier had fallen off, and under the chandelier, is none other than Lakitu, dead.

Tiny: I have never seen a dead body before. I think that this body is fake. However this is the most horrifying thing I've ever seen.

Mimi: This is the most disgusting, terrifying thing I've ever seen. I don't wanna experience the shock and the heart reaction of panic ever again.

"It has begun…" Bootler said in shock as most of the guest turned to him, "Please, follow me to the dining room and I'll explain everything.

* * *

Everyone is sat down in the dining room, a few still crying over the horrific site they saw.

Bootler looked at them. "What I must tell you will shock you all, and it scares me to confirm that Lakitu is indeed dead. But that is not the shock. The real shock is what I'll say next. Ladies and gentleman, this was indeed no accident, Lakitu was murdered."

Toadette: All of a sudden, it makes sense. This creepy place is for murder, the mystery we would have to solve… Is murder, I have seen dead bodies before but I've never been included in a murder before, it's terrifying.

Bootler continued. "But, there is something more. Amongst all of you is a murderer, hear me correctly, but the murderer is in this very room at this very moment. Your job is to find him or her while solving each crime. Do your task incorrectly, and you may just find yourself being the next one to go. Every day here at Mystery Manor, you will be faced with a murder to solve and a killer to catch. The game will go on until three of you remain. The victor, the murderer, and the final victim, play your cards right and you could find yourself walking out of here with 250,000 coins and your life, quite the sum. This is what the killer passed into my quarters. Lakitu is killed because he dropped his champagne glass. This is what the killer told me in the letter."

Tiny: Seriously? All of these things happened because he only dropped a simple champagne glass? I do not trust this place anymore if I did at any point. For crying out loud, this is too weird, because of a glass.

Bootler continued, "His lack of confidence of dropping the glass of champagne stuck out in my mind than any of you. So that's why he was killed. This is all of it."

Waluigi: At this moment, I know that I'm not gonna trust anyone. And that is that, no trust for me, do not count on me for giving you a word from my theory.

"Now," Bootler continued, "After each crime, the murderer will allow you to have 30 minutes to investigate an area out of the three, and what's at the other areas is what you'll need to find out from the others. The three areas are: The scene of the crime, in this case, the foyer, the last known whereabouts, which is Lakitu's room or the morgue, where you can inspect the body."

Birdo: Excuse me? Did I hear him correctly? How is it possible that there is a morgue here? This game didn't just get interesting. I find it difficult and tough.

"Please decide where you will go." Bootler said, "I'll be back in three minutes to hear your decision." With that, he went off with the maids.

Luvbi stepped up, "I would like to go to the morgue because it has the most clues. It sounds to me."

"Ha?" Blooper stepped up, "You can't go there without a proper reason."

"Reason," Luvbi begun, "I think there are a lot of clues there."

Toadette also stepped up, "I would like to go to the morgue as well."

"Why?" Daisy asked, "Because you wanted the most clues on the body? I'm not going there."

Toadette sighed, "Please do not forget," She started, "I'm a nurse."

Daisy: All of a sudden I wanted to slap myself, of course! She should go! She's a nurse! But as soon as I thought of that, I thought, what if she is the killer?

Everyone agreed that Luvbi and Toadette will go to the morgue before Koops stepped up.

"I would like to go to the morgue…" He said, shocking most of the guests.

Toadsworth: I am pretty impressed, this lad decided to go to somewhere his bravery will be tested. Maybe I should watch out for him as well, there are no things such as overestimating in this game, only underestimating.

"Where do you want to go?" Tiny asked Daisy.

"Last known whereabouts, how about you go to the crime scene?" The princess asked. Tiny nodded in reply as Blooper joined with Daisy to the last known whereabouts.

Tiny: Daisy and I suit each other. We could be best friends in this game for all we know yet the other one is the killer. But I do trust her, for some reason.

Blooper: Koops and I have a partnership. Originally I was the one that planned to go to the morgue when we whispered to each other. However he took the deal. I know that I had to thank him for that. I do not want to see Lakitu's dead body.

Bootler came back into the room. "Who would like to visit the last known whereabouts?" Daisy, Blooper, Birdo and Toadsworth raised their hands. "Please follow Peeka to Lakitu's room."

The silent boo led the four guests to the victim's room.

Birdo: The last known whereabouts seemed to contain the least amount of gruesome stuff. So I will not be as horrified when I see it, maybe I will. I still have no idea how the heck the murder happened. This is not a good start.

"Who would like to visit the crime scene?" Bootler continued as Mimi, Tiny, Waluigi and Dry Bones raised their hands. "Please follow Lahla to the foyer."

Lahla led the four guests to the foyer, just like before, she is silent.

Boshi: Like I mentioned before, I'm curious about how the heck there are something wet on the middle of the rug. However magically, Lakitu seemed to warp from right next to the piano to another place, maybe 'coincidentally', the middle of the rug.

"Finally, the three of you, please follow me to the morgue." Bootler led the three guests to the morgue.

Koops: I'm terrified. I decided to take Blooper's place. I know that I'm just being brave, but I'm still scared. But I would like to say that I'm really happy with myself for being brave.

* * *

**Crime Scene – Mimi, Tiny, Waluigi, Dry Bones, Boshi**

Mimi hopped happily into the room, dragging Dry Bones by the arm, which made him pretty uncomfortable.

Waluigi: Seriously, Mimi is freaking out 30 seconds before we entered yet she is coming into the crime scene holding Dry Bones' arm as if he's her husband?! Talk about weirdness!

"Now, what should we do?" Tiny wondered.

Mimi shrugged, "Like, investigate?"

Dry Bones looked around, "Is it just me or is the piano and the black curtains missing?" He wondered as the others noticed that the piano and the black curtains turned into white ones with a fence in front of it.

Dry Bones: Whatever caused this is really crazy, because I'm pretty surprised that someone got rid of the piano and the curtains, they must've really doesn't want us to see what is inside. Maybe… Sorry, just wondering off in thought, I'm pretty sure that the lid of the piano was closed when Mimi and I were dancing… This might be significant.

"Well," Waluigi walked towards the shelf. "Maybe as well as see what is behind it."

Everyone gathered around as Waluigi pushed the shelf towards the right.

"Oh dear…" Tiny said as she unplugged the device. "Is this a timer?!" She said, flabbergasted.

Tiny: On the technological side of this game, it is really smart. I do not know if I'm going to be able to keep up with this or not. Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

"This is a very important discovery." Waluigi said, "Maybe this is what turned the lights off."

Boshi silently came to the middle of the rug. "Hey," He got everyone's attention, "I think there's something in the middle of this rug." He touched it and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Eww…" Mimi said, not wanting to touch it.

Boshi's eyes lit up in realization, "Maybe this is it." He said as he covered the wet part with his hand.

"Holy son of a biscuit," Mimi said quietly as the wet part glowed, "What is this?"

Dry Bones shrugged, "Maybe this is a signal for Lakitu to go to when the lights are off."

Boshi: This discovery is huge. I must use what's here to my advantage. Maybe I'll communicate with Luvbi because she seemed like a smart player that went to the morgue. And I don't think anything in the last known whereabouts matters too much.

"Good job guys." Tiny said to everyone as they went out.

* * *

**Last Known Whereabouts – Toadsworth, Daisy, Blooper, Birdo**

The four guests entered the dead Lakitu's room.

"I regret coming here." Blooper said as he looked around the very empty room.

Daisy looked around, a bit disappointed. "I feel like that we are the least productive group right now."

Daisy: Practically, this room is just empty, and by empty, I mean just totally empty. Besides Lakitu's bags, nothing is out of placed. I know I came to the wrong place.

"Not so fast," Toadsworth said, "There must be clues, because otherwise there will not be a location like this."

Birdo: Toadsworth is a good player who looks ahead, and I know that I would love to work with someone like him. First, I need to get onto his good side.

"Yes," Birdo smiled, "I think there is a note here…" She pointed on the bed.

Blooper: That's when I wanted to slap myself, the most obvious thing, the bed, has a note on it, clearly, the white note blends in with the white sheets. Well… It's not the time for this, better look at the clue!

"Let me read it," Daisy took the clue as the others didn't disagree. "Stand next to the piano, when lights turned off, have vital into for you."

Daisy: Oh, my, gosh. This is such an important clue, I think I have pictured a bit of the crime already. This is so worth the trip here.

"This is a huge discovery." Birdo said to everyone as they agreed, "Let's search for more clues." She turned around, facing the fire pit as Toadsworth followed her to the place while the other two went into the bathroom for clues.

Blooper: I know what I'm reporting to Koops, now we might just need whatever information we need from the crime scene. However now I can say for sure that Lakitu did not hang around the piano by accident.

Birdo took the chance as she approached Toadsworth, "Mr. Toadsworth?" The old toad turned around. "Would you mind working with me to solve this crime?"

Toadsworth: Now there's an offer, I'm not sure, because either that I would like another teammate to help me. Or because we will be doomed because we don't have a nice location pick out of the two of us, if I'm going to agree, I'm recruiting someone else.

"Sure." The two shook hands.

"I think this is all." Daisy said as she and Blooper came out of the bathroom, both not getting any more progress.

* * *

**Morgue – Toadette, Luvbi, Koops**

"Oh dear…" Koops said as he entered the morgue.

Koops: The morgue is just directly in the basement. This house is getting a hundred times creepier. I mean who would put a morgue in there house?!... At least I won't.

Luvbi gulped as she kept her posture, not losing her cool as she saw Lakitu with blood on his chest and glass shreds all over him, sticking into his body.

Luvbi: I have to admit it. I am quite terrified at this body. However I must not lose my cool. It will simply not do nor help in this situation, or my game and life for that matter.

Toadette went up to inspect the body. "Aren't you scared?" Koops nervously asked.

Toadette smiled back at him, "I'm a nurse, I've seen worse, trust me."

Toadette: As a nurse, I must use every single bit of knowledge of wounds and damage to my advantage. Maybe this skill will help me to solve a crime or two.

As she inspected the body, Luvbi approached Lakitu's corpse. "May I ask," She started, getting the other two's attention. "Is the true cause of death really the chandelier?"

Toadette sighed, "I doubt it, even though there are glass impaling him all over, none of these wounds would cause deaths, unless his back has an even bigger injury."

Koops: Now that's quite a large piece of information, because my first thought when I saw his body is that he is killed by the chandelier. Maybe the chandelier is just a red herring. Just like some mystery novels.

"Now," Toadette said as the three flipped the body over, "I'm pretty sure that the cause of death is the wound where his heart is now." She smiled at the clean back, not damaged at all.

They flipped the body over again as Luvbi rolled her eyes while Toadette and Koops tried to get the blood clean with a cloth and Toadette is trying to figure out what the murder weapon is. "So," Luvbi rolled her eyes again, "Have you come up with a conclusion yet?"

Toadette nodded, "Not too sure but… I'm pretty sure that something thin, is a piece of metal with some sort of thick thing in the middle of it killed him…"

"You mean an arrow?" Koops wondered.

"It's a possibility." Toadette sighed, "I think this is all, good job guys."

* * *

"Please, share information you have found in the area you're in to the other guests. You have 30 minutes exactly to share what you think about this murder." Bootler said as the entire group gathered in the parlor, "Now, please have this meal we serve you some nice food while eating."

Dry Bones: I have no idea who should I share information with. Maybe someone from the other two places will help me…

Mimi freaked out as she saw the food, some sort of green yogurt with some weird looking hamburgers.

Mimi: I don't want to eat this, but I think I had to. I don't really want to die because of starvation before the Killer could even get me.

"Excuse me, lass?" Toadsworth asked. "Would you like to share information with us?"

Mimi turned around, "Of course!" She said as she grabbed some of the food reluctantly as she followed Toadsworth and Birdo to the sofa.

"At the last known whereabouts," Toadsworth started, "There is a note."

Birdo nodded, "Yes, there is a note that told Lakitu to stay near the piano and when the lights turns off. There will be vital info for him."

Mimi nodded, "Yeah that makes a lot of sense. I think that's when the Killer will drag him to the middle of the rug."

Birdo: As soon as she said the middle of that rug, I'm curious, I cannot let this go. I'm pretty sure that this will be huge.

"What rug?" Birdo asked.

Mimi smiled, "There is this thing, in the middle of the rug, that glows in the darkness. Also we have found a timer which I think is to make the place dark behind that shelf."

Toadsworth: This makes some sense. I mean the note and what they found, now I just need to know what the murder weapon is and I will wrap up this murder.

Luvbi and Toadette approached Boshi and Dry Bones. Who's confirming some information with each other as Luvbi walked up to them and gave them a wink.

"Hello gentlemen." Luvbi smiled.

"Mind sharing some golden information?" Toadette said in a flirty way.

Toadette: Luvbi and I figured out that if we flirt together, then maybe someone could get some information.

"Alright," Boshi said, "You two went to the morgue, right?"

"We did." Luvbi smiled.

Dry Bones laughed, "Perfect!"

Boshi: This is a place to get access to any information possible. We must use every possible source to our advantage. This is a game just like this, the strong stays and the weak dies.

"There is just something thin," Toadette mentioned as the four sat down, "Like a piece of metal, probably an arrow killed him in the heart."

Luvbi nodded, "Yes, I'm positive that the chandelier never killed him."

The other two nodded as Dry Bones started to share about the stuff in the crime scene.

Dry Bones: I know that we are still missing the information from the last known whereabouts. But do we really need it? I think I might've known what happened already.

Tiny and Daisy meanwhile is sharing information about what they found while Blooper and Koops approached them.

"Mind sharing what was at the crime scene?" Blooper asked, "We have the info from the morgue."

Tiny: This is such a golden chance. I know that we must need what was at the morgue in order to solve this crime.

Blooper: This isn't a bad idea. I mean we should trade information. This might be a good move, because we really need the information. Information is currency right now.

Waluigi just took at the side by himself, not even planning to talk to anyone as he bit his hamburger.

Waluigi: This is a game. I cannot trust anyone right now. Who knows when will they actually give me information that is the most wrong?

Soon, Bootler called for everyone to gather.

* * *

**Riddle Challenge**

"Now," Bootler said as every guest grabbed themselves a light bulb handed out by Peeka and Lahla. "Now, every day there will be a riddle, which the solver will get a huge clue to the actual murder, when someone solves the riddle, the bell will ring. Let me read what the Killer had in their letter." Bootler said as he grabbed out an envelope which contained a piece of paper. "The crash is covering, the shoot will be black. Go to where the lid is on and here the black is covering and solve this crime." Bootler put the sheet of paper away. "Please, go ahead."

Everyone went in different ways as soon as Bootler stopped talking.

Daisy: I have a feeling that this clue is somewhere with a lid on, like said in the clue. Possibly someplace black as well. For now I'll just float around and see what is happening.

Daisy took a deep breath under pressure of racing against time and another 11 people as she opened some drawers in the foyer, which has been cleaned.

Dry Bones: I came up will a funny thought when I heard the word 'lid'. It's something a chef cannot miss, no matter what, so I just dashed to where I think the clue might be at.

Dry Bones opened the lid to a can of some powder in the kitchen as he closed it again after looking at it for a brief time.

Dry Bones: I just hope that I'm on the right track right now. I really don't want to lose the access to this clue.

Boshi ran up the staircase as he looked at his light bulb.

Boshi: I'm thinking that maybe the light bulb has some clues, so when I turned it over, there are some huge stuff on it. Holy crap! How am I stupid enough to miss those obvious words on the back?

"The switch is behind the black, the metal is in the dark. Find what is not there before if you have noticed, pull it over and open it up, everything will be put right there." Boshi read as he dashed back down the stairs again, Waluigi only smirked in the corner.

Waluigi: I followed him, it's not easy, but maybe this had all just paid back. Darkness… Somewhere that you can hold someone, of course, so I'm guessing a room inside the manor.

Birdo arrived outside at the pool as she looked around.

Birdo: When you think about how a light bulb could kill, you can easily think of electricity. That's where electrocution comes in, I think I'm at the right place, somewhere where there's a whole lot of water, the pool.

Mimi switched the lamp in the parlor on as she wondered what to do.

Mimi: I thought of the very obvious place where you need a light bulb, a light. I just know something will be here, if it's not here, I'm going to be wasting a lot of time.

Tiny passed the piano as she slowly stopped.

Tiny: … Wait a minute, the piano wasn't there when we searched the crime scene, and the black curtains appeared out of nowhere as well… I might've just solved the riddle.

Tiny slowly opened the piano lid as she gasped, inside was a bow and an arrow with blood on it, seeing Toadsworth walking towards her, she closed the piano lid and opened the curtains. Only allowing herself a quick look inside, she closed the curtains before Toadsworth had the chance of even turning to her.

Tiny: Holy crap. I just solved this entire murder. I know exactly what happened now. Behind the curtains was a switch. I assume that it is for the chandelier, with the bow, the information from the locations. I pieced this entire murder together.

_Ding!_

Luvbi and Toadette stopped in their tracks as they are ready to come down the staircase.

Luvbi: Oh my… I think we were close, Tiny is the one who solved it, I'm sure of it. I just said that I would like to check the curtains, and the bell rang.

* * *

Bootler smiled to everyone, "Now, please enjoy 30 minutes of sharing information and piecing this entire murder together." With that, he and the maids went out of the parlor. Leaving the guests behind, some clear of what to do, some not even knowing who solved the riddle.

Toadette: I'm lost, I was relying on the riddle, but none of the four of us solved it. I'm not so sure on whose theory in my team am I going to trust now, because there is a Luvbi theory and a Boshi theory.

Boshi sighed, "I'm telling you, he was killed by the chandelier! After somehow knocking him out, the Killer dragged him to the center of the rug before somehow releasing the chandelier."

"Incorrect," Luvbi said, "He is killed by a flat piece of metal, in the heart and the chandelier is just a red herring."

"That's a coincidence." Boshi folded his arms.

Luvbi only rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Do whatever you want. I shall not go against you. Please be reminded that I have warned you."

Dry Bones: I dislike this, it's only the very first day of our alliance, yet we just broke into two different theories. Both has a point though, but I'm going with my own one, kinda the merged one of theirs.

"I know how he got killed." Tiny smiled to Daisy as they sat down in the sofa alone upstairs.

Daisy gasped, "Did you solve the riddle?" Tiny smiled as she nodded.

"There is an arrow and a bow inside, that's how he got killed. A shot in the heart, after that behind the black curtains was a switch, probably for that." Tiny explained.

Daisy nodded, "Yes, 'that'."

Tiny: In a game like this, you cannot really trust anyone, but I have the feeling that I could trust Daisy with my information. She and I have an alliance. We will keep on going with it just as peaceful as we are now.

Toadsworth whispered to the other two people with him, which are Mimi and Birdo in the parlor, at the opposite side to the group of four.

"Tiny solved the riddle." Toadsworth said.

Birdo gave him a look, "How'd you know?"

"As soon as she closed the curtains, the bell rang." Mimi nodded at the old toad's remark.

"So," Mimi begun, "What are you thinking?"

Toadsworth: Either I could just go up to them and beg for the information. Or I could remain silent and keep my cool and try to solve this on my own with these two besides me.

"Let's think first, we don't have a long time." Toadsworth said as the three got together, thinking about how Lakitu was killed.

Waluigi made his way to Koops and Blooper, "Hey," He said, "Mind sharing some information with me?"

"Just one second." Blooper said as Waluigi went away.

Waluigi: I regret not talking with anyone, with what I have got from the crime scene, I literally have no idea how this happened. I am lost right now.

Blooper: Waluigi never talked with anybody, he is just so fishy and creepy, and I don't want to have anything to do with him.

Blooper and Koops are long gone by the time Waluigi came back, much to his disappointment.

Koops: Blooper and I went to the pool to talk instead. I don't want to talk with Waluigi. Besides we must solve the crime first before we can relax, but Blooper said that he doesn't want to go back to the girls for a discussion anymore. It will just get us lost in our thoughts.

* * *

**Pre – State Your Case**

"Please," Bootler said, "It is time to state your case to the killer, please get dressed before following either Lahla or Peeka to state your theory on this murder to the Killer in the library before heading to the dinner table."

Daisy is seen choosing an orange dress for the night as she opened a jewelry box of hers.

Daisy: Going into State Your Case, both Tiny and I are pretty confident, we are because she solved the riddle. I just know that this will be the first step to our perfect victory.

Dry Bones straightened his bowtie as he took a deep breath of nervousness.

Dry Bones: I'm not certain about my theory. It could be the most wrong sounding theory in the entire world. I'm not feeling comfortable at all. I'm still thinking should I side with Luvbi's theory or Boshi's theory.

Waluigi got his tux on as he buttoned up the sleeves.

Waluigi: I'm still lost. However at a time like this I am the only one that could save me. I don't have anyone to talk to, so I just have to put the best theory I can think of together without any information.

Blooper tied his tie up as he stared into the mirror.

Blooper: I'm not feeling comfortable, Koops and I can only put the best theory possible together with the information we have got from Daisy and Tiny as well as our own. Hopefully that would be enough to get us through this murder without being murdered.

Mimi started to curl her hair with a curling iron before tying it into her usual ponytails again.

Mimi: I am pretty much lost, I still don't know should I be with Toadsworth and Birdo or not. I'll stick with them for now. Maybe that's the best plan for now and I'm sticking with it. The theory we put together is pretty logical, if you ask me.

* * *

**Theories – State Your Case**

"You told him to hang around the piano." Birdo said, "Then when the lights are off, you will give him vital information. Just like you expected, he did exactly what the note told him to do."

"After that you decided to set a timer." Toadette said. "And when the timer went off, you killed him by stabbing a thin knife into his heart."

Tiny smiled as she walked around, "You grabbed the bow and arrow you hid under the piano lid as you killed him with it with of shot in the heart. After that you pulled the arrow out and hid both items that killed Lakitu back into the piano again before shutting the lid."

"You have a sick mind," Boshi said, "You knocked him out somehow then pulled him to the center of the rug, where it is glowing. After that you released the chandelier which killed him."

"You used something heavy and smacked him on the back of his head." Toadsworth said, "After that you somehow dropped the chandelier on him. But not after dragging him to the glow in the darkness."

Waluigi sighed, "I don't know exactly how he died, but I think that he was killed when you jammed a piece of glass into his head then using a gun and a silencer to shoot the chains of the chandelier, you dropped the chandelier on him."

"Listen," Koops begun, "I have no idea how he died, but I'm sure that he never got killed by the chandelier, perhaps you used something to cut him, maybe in his heart."

"You dropped the chandelier on him after using a scalpel to stab him in the heart." Luvbi stated.

"Then you dropped the chandelier with the switch behind the black curtains." Daisy said as she looked down at the ground, thinking.

* * *

**Accusations – State Your Case**

"Waluigi, the entire manor knows that you done it." Blooper smirked.

Luvbi pointed at the camera with the pen in her hand. "You can't escape me, Birdo."

Dry Bones rolled his eyes, "Mimi, I think you done it."

"Dry Bone sweetie, you have done this." Mimi accused.

Toadsworth pointed at the camera, "Toadette, I think you done this."

Koops smiled nervously, "Waluigi, stop having freak murders like this."

Birdo closed her eyes, "Boshi, you can't escape me." Then she opened her eyes again.

Boshi finished up his theory, "Luvbi, you have done this."

Toadette swung her pigtails around. "Luvbi, I think you done this to poor Lakitu."

Daisy walked towards the door as she laid a hand on it. "Blooper, you're not escaping from me."

Tiny smiled as she finished her theory. "I believe that the Killer is Luvbi."

Waluigi smirked, "Birdo, you are the Killer."

* * *

**Dinner**

"So who solved the riddle?" Toadette asked, panic in her voice.

Boshi: I think that everyone's nervous right now. We are all fighting for our lives. If anyone besides the Killer says that they are perfectly calm, I do not believe them.

Tiny rose her hand, "Me."

Birdo: Well, doesn't surprise me. Toadsworth had a decent reason on why Tiny solved the riddle. I'm just sad that we don't know what's going on. Otherwise maybe I will not be as scared like right now.

"What was the clue?" Blooper asked, curious.

Tiny laughed, "It's the murder weapon and how the chandelier was released."

"Huh?" Waluigi wondered.

Tiny smiled, "It was with a switch behind the black curtains, that's how the chandelier was released." Waluigi just face palmed.

Waluigi: I should've never mentioned what I thought about the chandelier drop. Maybe sometimes if you don't know something, just don't say it and maybe it will never ask you about it.

"Then what's the murder weapon?" Mimi asked.

Mimi: I'm just cushioning myself for the blow, I'm not certain about anything here. So perhaps knowing at least what the murder weapon is will help me to get through this thing and have a bit of comfort. Hope it doesn't backfire though.

"It was with a bow and an arrow." Tiny smiled.

A collective gasp with surprise was heard.

Toadsworth: I have missed the murder weapon and how the chandelier dropped completely. I really fear for my old life right now. If I die, then what will happen to the princess?

Bootler came in as the guests had a collective of sighs coming out of their mouths.

"I have a message from the Killer to one of you." The butler said.

Boshi sighed, "Of course you do."

Bootler looked around, finding the guest that he is looking for. "Tiny."

"Yes?" The restaurant manager asked, not knowing what would be in store for her.

Bootler remained silent for a moment before announcing. "Congratulations! You have the best theory of all! You are spared. You'll live to see another day."

Tiny: I'm pretty sure that either I or Daisy will have the best theory, but apparently I have it. So thank you to everyone for having a theory worse than mine! I'll be enjoying tonight's dinner for now.

"Thank you, thank you." Tiny laughed.

Birdo: Tiny seemed to be a naïve person to me at first, and her image to me is that she's pretty naïve. However she really looked like if she had the confidence, she'll be a villain. That's her image towards me now.

Bootler took out an envelope, "Now, for all of you that don't know how the crime went, I shall take you through, in the Killer's words, of course."

* * *

**Crime**

_Killing Lakitu is pretty fun. First of all, as he is the last one to be taken to his room, I have more than enough time for my first bit of plan._

_I left a note that told him to hang around the piano during the party. When the lights turn off, I will give him some vital information._

_He fell for it, of course. He hung around the piano, where beforehand I had placed a bow and an arrow under the closed lid, ready to be used anytime._

_When the lights turn off because of my timer I set up, the middle of the rug started to glow because of what I put on there._

_Swiftly, I opened the lid of the piano as I grabbed my tools. I shot him in the heart before pulling the arrow out, killing him instantly before putting the tools back into the piano and closing the lid again._

_Finally, I dragged him on his back so that no blood will be left behind towards the spot under the chandelier, aka where it's glowing. After that I went to the black curtains as I pulled the switch behind it as the chandelier fell on his dead body. Making it look like that it is the true cause of death._

_- Crashing the Day, Your Killer_

* * *

**Spared / Scared**

"This is sick." Mimi said as she buried her head in her arms, some other people are quite disturbed by the final line or the murder as well.

Daisy: The murderer is just sick. Can't they use a better ending? Do they just have to use 'crashing the day'? My stomach just feels like it has been twisted right after the phrase.

Bootler then went around the table, giving everyone except for Tiny a card in an envelope. "When I tell you to, open your envelope. There are two possible cards inside, the spared or scared card. If you are spared, then you'll live to see another day. If you are scared, then you might be the next one to die. Just to warn you, there are two or more scared cards out there." Bootler explained. "My dear guests, are you ready?" Everyone gave nods, even though some are not ready.

Koops: Blooper and I are quite off, but not that off. Not saying that I'm not nervous, I do not want to open the card in front of me. I just fear the answer to my question. Am I spared or scared?

Waluigi: Working solo is a good choice and a bad choice. I have no one to go against however at the same time, what I say will not be commented by anyone. Not even an opinion on my theory.

Luvbi: I don't want to open my card, I thought that the Killer stabbed him with a scalpel, but that isn't it. However I know that even though I'm not the best, I know that I'm not the worst. Looking around the table, it seemed like that everyone is scared to death.

Bootler looked at someone, "Daisy."

"Right," The tennis coach opened her envelope as she shook her head. "Let us see." She slowly pulled the card out before turning it over.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

"Great job," Tiny smiled, Daisy only nodded in reply.

"Boshi," Bootler continued.

The athlete didn't say a word as he pulled his card out, faster than Daisy though as he read the word on it. After finishing reading, he flipped the card over, allowing everyone to see his card.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

"Luvbi, open your card please." The butler asked.

Luvbi smiled as she opened her card before sliding it out of its pocket. The smile grew wider as she turned it over.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

Bootler looked at someone, "Toadette."

Toadette looked around as she slowly pulled the card out. "Oh dear…" After she pulled it out, she showed it to everyone with a smile of victory.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

Bootler pointed at someone with his arm, "Toadsworth."

The old toad opened his card as he slid it out. "Yeah…"

"What?" Mimi asked as Toadsworth flipped his card over.

…

…

…

…

…

_Scared_

"Oh dear…" Mimi muttered.

Mimi: A teammate of mine has just flipped over his card and it just had to say 'scared', if Toadsworth is scared, then what about Birdo and I? Will we survive this dinner without seeing a scared card in front of us?

"Birdo," Bootler said as the teacher bit her lips.

Birdo took out her card as she glided it in the air with a small smile, showing everyone her card one by one, the camera seeing it last.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

Bootler looked around, "Koops, your turn please."

The timid koopa grabbed his card, shaking as he slowly slid it out of its pocket.

Koops: I'm scared to death. I really don't want to see the word. I'm pretty sure that it would be very disappointing to me. But I have to open this card.

Koops took it out as he breathed in relief. Turning the card over, his face is buried in his arms.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

"Dry Bones," Bootler motioned the chef to open his envelope.

Dry Bones slowly shook his head as he slowly slid his card out, fearing the word that would come out. He closed his eyes as he flipped it over.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

"Thank god." He muttered as he slowly started to put the card back in the envelope again.

Waluigi: There are only three people left, and that's the tricky Blooper and the intimidating Mimi besides me. I'm really scared right now.

"Mimi," Bootler pointed as the maid slowly took her card.

Mimi closed her eyes as she slid it open. Then she opened them as she faced a card. Without a word, she flipped it over with a small smile.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

"Phew…." The girl sighed as she put the card down.

"Waluigi," At the butler's request, the man in purple opened his card.

"No!" Waluigi shouted as he turned his card over, many already knowing what it is according to his exclaim.

…

…

…

…

…

_Scared_

Blooper slowly shook his head as he opened his envelope. "Blooper," Bootler called just as Blooper turned his card over.

…

…

…

…

…

_Spared_

"Now then," Bootler started, "I believe all of you would like to call this a day."

"Yes," Birdo said, "It's been a tiring day."

Bootler smiled, "Now, please go back to your rooms, when you wake up. Someone will be dead."

Waluigi: I feel sick as soon as I got the scared card. I know it's probably going to be me, so I'm still feeling sick. I just hope that Toadsworth's theory is worse than mine, so that I can live another day.

"I'm just going to take my glass with me…" Waluigi said as he grabbed his glass.

Mimi and Birdo hugged Toadsworth, "Good luck." Mimi said as she went back to her own room.

Mimi: I know that I'm staying at the back and don't want to do too much right now. I know that all I said is not good enough to comfort him, but nothing could change the fact that he got the scared card. Besides, I'm still wondering about should I actually stay with these two or not.

* * *

**Waluigi's Room**

Waluigi: I don't want to die, but either I or Toadsworth must die tonight. I'm nervous about everything tonight. I'm going to go to sleep, totally scared.

Waluigi locked the door to his room then sat down on his bed.

Waluigi: If I survive tonight, I'm going to go into someone's group, whether they like it or not. If I have to die, I hope the Killer will be nice and just kill me in my sleep.

* * *

**Toadsworth's Room**

Toadsworth: Oh my old bones… I hate this, getting a scared card. Not a nice start at all. All I hope right now is that I could talk to someone because it's not a nice night to go to bed, yet I'm the only one in this room.

Toadsworth flipped a book open as he read it.

Toadsworth: I know that I'm probably going to die, if not Waluigi is. This is a bad feeling, I mean, if I survive, then that means another poor soul will die in my place, it's not a pleasant feeling.

* * *

**4:10 AM – Dungeon**

In the dungeon inside the basement, a figure made their way to some other figures as they clamped something around their waist.

* * *

**4: 13 AM – Dungeon**

"Oh dear…" Toadette said as she opened her eyes, feeling the card, stone floor under her. When she realized that she isn't in her room, she screamed, which woke the others.

Toadette: All of a sudden, I'm in a place where I have never seen before. Besides that, I have this clamp thingy around my waist with a timer ticking down. At 7 minutes.

Blooper tried to rip the clamp apart. "What is this thing?!" He screamed in frustration.

"_Dear mortals,"_ A TV screen that is on top of the wide, open gate with some scanner looking things as the walls on its side spoke.

Tiny: I am freaking out. I mean, first we woke up and find ourselves having some clamp things around our waist with a timer on it. Then straight after that a TV just played some sound out of nowhere! Seriously!

The TV kept on its speech as some of the guests shivered at its voice. _"There is a table," _A table rose on the ground after that with 12 beakers filled with a clear liquid. In front of each beaker, there is a plate with a guest's name on it. While the inside each beaker is a card. _"Each of these cards inside the acid filled beakers can only unlock the person that the name plate on the table is referring to. The beakers are locked to the table, and you have to put your hand into the acid to get the card key inside. Once done, scan it in front of your timer and it will unlock, after that just head out the door. If you still have your fire belt on after the time limit, it will burn you with unforgiving flames. However there are also 2 more ways of getting your fire belt to activate before the time ticks down. You scan another person's card, or go out the gate with your fire belt still on. If the second one happens, the scanners on either side of the gate will turn red and you will be set into flames. Just in case the burned one or ones want to run out, as soon as the timer ticks down, the gate will close." _Then after that the TV displayed a timer ticking down, one that had the exact time to the ones on the fire belts that the guests are wearing.

Boshi: This is crazy. We will be set onto flames if we don't escape this place under the time limit and besides that. We have to put our hands into acid if we want the key to begin with. Do I still have to mention that the acid beakers are locked onto the tables so we can't smash them and get the key like that?

"I don't wanna die…" Mimi said, as if she is about to cry.

Luvbi sighed, "I guess I have to put sacrifice my hand for this. I'm using the left hand because I'm right handed." She put her hand into her beaker and took the card out, waiting for the pain to come as she unlocked her fire belt.

"You are crazy!" Daisy shouted with wide eyes, Luvbi only closed her eyes as she waited for the stinging pain to come.

Daisy: Luvbi is totally crazy. She just dipped her hand into acid. You're going to lose your hand for crying out loud! No way am I doing the same thing, even if I wanted to live. I mean I don't want to feel my skin just burn or something.

"Wait," Luvbi realized, "This is water, not acid!" She shouted as she dipped her hand back in once more. "Yes, this is defiantly water." She confirmed her suspicions.

Boshi gave her a look. "Are you sure you're not lying?"

Luvbi gave a look at him back. "Then be it, why should I hide the pain? I confirm that this is water, I repeat. I confirm that this is water."

Birdo put her hand into her beaker as she nodded. "She's correct, this is water." She said as she unlocked her fire belt.

Birdo: I'm pretty sure that this isn't acid from the start. Because this is going to be on TV, even if this is a trick into believing that nothing here kills, the ads and everything and letters are all over the place. So I'm pretty sure that we are not really dying or even hurting ourselves on this. It's just giving us some plain fear and nervousness.

"Let us be off." Luvbi smiled as she and Birdo went out the gate.

Birdo waved to the others, "Be quick! There's a time limit!"

Dry Bones: The second Birdo said that, I remembered. There is a time limit, I have to hurry. I don't want to die yet. I don't even deserve to die. I mean, I didn't get a scared card yesterday.

Dry Bones, Mimi, Tiny, Daisy, Blooper, Koops, Boshi and Toadette all freed themselves. Toadsworth grabbed his key as well as he freed himself.

A painful scream came out.

Everyone turned to Waluigi, who's holding his hand in a painful manner.

Luvbi and Birdo came in again as there's still 3 minutes on the clock.

"Oh dear…" Luvbi's eyes widened, "Waluigi! The liquid in your beaker is different from ours!" She pointed out.

Luvbi: All of a sudden, I realized, Waluigi has a different type of liquid to ours in his beaker. He just damaged his hand badly, what's going to be next? This is so messed up and crazy right now.

Waluigi screamed away as he banged his hand on the table, his hand started to become swollen.

The timer ticked down to 2 minutes as Bootler rushed into the dungeon.

Bootler called out to the guests, "My dear guests! Please come out! This area is unstable right now!"

Blooper: Bootler just came out of nowhere, is this inside the manor? This house is so messed up. I'm never coming back to this cursed place ever again.

Everyone except for Waluigi came out.

Toadette bit her lip, "Waluigi! Come out of there!"

"My key is still in there!" Waluigi shouted as the timer ticked down to 1 minute. He attempted to grab the key again, only to take his hand out as his hand started to turn blue as he screamed in pain.

_CLICK!_

"Huh?" Mimi wondered as the gate slammed down, separating Waluigi from the others. However the others are still able to see Waluigi because of the design of the gate.

"No!" Koops shouted as he waited for the noise, Waluigi is still screaming in pain because of his hand.

_BEEP!_

"Oh no…" Daisy covered her eyes, "I don't want to watch this."

_POOF!_

Waluigi is suddenly set onto flames as he screamed in pain.

Mimi: Out of nowhere, Waluigi is set on flames. He doesn't even need anything else to help him to burn that hard, it just burned like a fire ball. I think there is a small trap in this thing though. Because I don't think that he can be set onto that big of a fire within not even one second.

Waluigi ran around, screaming as he tried to free himself from the fire belt.

Toadette: This sight is just horrific if you want me to describe it. I hate to watch him die just like that. As a nurse, I couldn't help but to feel very guilty about not having the power of helping him through this.

Waluigi dropped to the ground, dead.

Toadsworth: Another one just died, even though that I'm sad that Waluigi died. But I'm grateful that I'm spared and am still alive.

* * *

_Next time on Whodunnit:_

"_Eww…" Mimi said as she looked around the place. "This is just terrifying."_

_Blooper smirked as he whispered something to Koops._

"_That's just mean." Koops said back to him, Blooper only shrugged in reply._

_Blooper: I don't care, I mean Waluigi is going solo and he gets it for going solo. With someone else dead, I only have to beat 9 more people including Koops for that money._

_Mimi bit her lips as she looked at the roof._

_Mimi: I don't know if I want to stick with Toadsworth and Birdo anymore. Even though we have three people, they are not good enough for this game. I might leave them out to dry when I find another alliance I could join._

_Boshi sighed as he thought about the crime._

_Boshi: Whoever designed these crimes must be a real good murderer. They are really gifted to design such crazy and weird murders._

"_I have no idea." Daisy shook her head._

* * *

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I guess I'm kinda improving on this stuff… XD *Shot* Very well then, here's a question for you. Who do you think is the Killer?**


End file.
